


A Challenge III

by StarWarsSkyrim51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsSkyrim51/pseuds/StarWarsSkyrim51
Summary: Let's see who would try to write this.





	A Challenge III

It would be cool to read a story (or several) where some of the Assassins have to give an interview to some reporter. For public opinion. Their experience during their adventure. Their interaction with each other. Their least favorite Templar. They don't have to reveal all their secrets though. Even some of their friends could be interviewed. If someone does this, please start with Evie and Jacob Frye and Henry Green. The Assassins can ask some questions as well if they want too.


End file.
